


There's Snow This Christmas!

by LoonyFish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, merlinchristmasfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyFish/pseuds/LoonyFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning and "ARTHUR IT'S SNOWING!"</p><p>Written for the Merlin Christmas Fest, based loosely on the first image prompt and the song promt "All I want for Christmas is you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Snow This Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I'm so glad to be writing again! I've been so busy recently and have had the worst writers block ever! It's a really rush job and an overload of exclamation marks because I am so excited that it's Christmas and I can write again! Hope you enjoy - all feedback is appreciated :D

“Come on, Arthur!” Merlin cried, jumping onto their bed in the dim morning light. “Arthur it’s snowing!” His face was lit up brighter than the sun light that had been hidden by the snow-heavy clouds for nearly 2 weeks. “We’ve waited ages for this, Arthur Pendragon, you are not holding out on me now.”

 “ _Merrrlin_ ,” Arthur groaned, sitting up in bed. There was a soft smile playing at his lips, and as he sat up he stretched up both arms with a contented sigh. “It’s barely day time, Merlin, come back to bed, the snow will still be there in a few hours.”

 The bed did look warm and inviting, Merlin had to admit. He’d changed the covers the day before, they were all soft and fresh, and a deep, royal red that made Arthur look like a king. Taking one last peak at the snow through the window, Merlin ran back over to Arthur and snuggled in for another few hours’ sleep: after all, Arthur was right, the snow would wait.

 

~*~

 

At ten minutes past 9, Merlin woke with a start. What was he doing? It was Christmas, it had snowed! Why weren’t they… Hang on. Where was Arthur?

 “Rise and shine, sleepy head!” Arthur called from downstairs, “Get your lazy bum out here, I’m up for a snowball fight!”

 A hysterical laugh bubbled out of Merlin’s chest. He threw back the covers, goosebumps tickling his skin as the cold air met his warm limbs, and hurried to get dressed. Pulling on every layer he could find took longer than expected, but he knew it would be worth it. For Arthur, this snowball fight would not be any normal game. It would be a strategically planned attack, designed to soak Merlin to the core (any excuse for Arthur to get him out of his clothes, typical!) so all the layers would be necessary.

 “Ha, ha, haaaaa!” He cried running downstairs, and striking his best ninja pose, “Fight me, Pendragon!”

 Arthur appeared by the door, grinning in the dopey Christmas jumper and matching hat Merlin had bought him the year before because _Oh my goodness Arthur everyone has a Christmas jumper, where have you been all your life!?_ He pulled on his gloves, not once breaking eye contact.

 “You’re on, Emrys. May the best man win.” And he turned and ran out of their back door, Merlin hot on his heels.

 The snow was pristine and not once touched in their backyard. Merlin had to stop his chase briefly to take a deep breath and just appreciate the sheer amazingness that was snow and winter and Christmas. Until a snowball hit in square in the side of the face. It trickled down his cheek, slowly dripping off onto the ground.

 “Oh this is on, Arthur… this is so on.”

 

~*~

 

Three hours  later, Merlin and Arthur trudged back into the house. They were both soaked through, cheeks glowing, and full of laughter.

 “I so won that.” Arthur declared as he shook the snow from his hat, “I’ve never seen anyone so hopeless at throwing snowballs!”

 “Not everyone is born with that as a talent!” Merlin laughed, shaking the snow from his hair, “And sticking one down the back of my shirt was totally cheating!”

 “Was not.” Arthur retored, poking his tongue out at Merlin, “It was worth it though, the look on your face was priceless!”

 “You know,” Merlin said after a moment, “A white Christmas may be amazing, but a white Christmas would be nothing without you to spend it with.” He smiled at Arthur, “And as Mariah Carey once said: ‘All I want for _Christmas iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss yoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu_!!!’”

 “Oh my God, Merlin never sing that again, please! For the sake of my eardrums if nothing else.”

 “Oi! I was trying to be sentimental.”

 "Oh I know, and I love you too, Merlin. Now come on, let’s have a shower to warm up, then it, I think, is present time!”


End file.
